The wish
by Loved by Pyramus
Summary: Umm... It's basicly about a wish, what do ya know? Please read!


The wish...   
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Actions*  
  
"Voices"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
//////Dreams//////  
  
///Flashbacks///  
  
~ New place or time, comes between paragraphs.  
  
(Author's commentary.) Feel free to ignore it.  
  
*RING! RING! RING!* The dull ringing of the phone continued still. "Keiko, where are you!? Pick up darn it! It's important!" Yusuke told the phone, sounding very agitated. After about 14 ring's Yusuke slammed the phone down, nearly crushing it with the force of the impact. "Oops, hee hee... Umm, I wonder where she could be? Hee..." Yusuke laughed nervously. He walked over to her house and, even though her favorite show came on at 2:00, she wasn't there for it. "Hmm... Strange... Maybe she's... Shopping? Uh! But it's important!!!" He cried and left muttering to himself something that sounded a lot like, '...dumb girly shopping thingy's...,' or something to that effect.   
  
~  
  
"Here kitty kitty! Here girl! Where are you?" Kuwabara called in his unique raspy voice. He shook the box of kitten chow gently, in hopes that she might come out from hiding. The kitten had been missing for hours, Kuwabara was very worried. "Here girl! I've got a treat for you!" He called, as he looked under his bed, extracting 3 pairs of boxers, a pair of old gym socks, a baloney sandwich, and a knitted sweater from his crazy old Aunt Inga from Germany. When he removed his head from the crevice, he neglected to notice the chewed gum freshly stuck in his hair. (Trust me, that's the only 'fresh' thing about it...) "Maybe she was kidnapped!" Kuwabara yelled and soon sought out Yusuke. "Gonnichi!" He called his cat all the way to Yusuke's house.   
  
~  
  
The tree limb sagged under Hiei's weight slightly, and Yukina was still inside apparently. 'Strange, she always comes out about now...' Hiei thought nervously before jumping from his safe little tree to the grass beside her window. Genkai was buying supply's off in town or something and she left Yukina all alone, so Hiei decided to keep an eye out and make sure nothing bad happened while the 'hag' wasn't around to protect her. The window was opened and he jumped in. Yukina was no where to be seen. Hiei investigated the entire house and grounds with no luck. 'What could have happened to her?" He wondered. The shadows danced around him in the darkened rooms and sunset was fast approaching. "Yukina!?" Hiei asked as a knot appeared in his stomach. No reply came. The knot tightened and twisted around him, making him nervous beyond belief. He felt a presence suddenly. The knot writhed. "Oh, no."   
  
~  
  
//////"KEIKO!" Yusuke yelled. Her shadowy form gracefully glided around the... room? Was it a room? More like dark. There was no light at all, just her. "Keiko, come on. Let's get out of here!" Yusuke nervously edged closer to her. The darkness was making him uncomfortable. "I can't! I'm stuck in here! The shadows grabbed me and now I'm here! Everyone calls him 'It' but his real name is Ryunan. He's the one who commands the shadows. He wants to talk to you, Kuwabara, and Kurama. He said that... That I should tell you. I saw Hiei... He put up a real good fight... Yukina's trying to heal him but... Yusuke, I don't know if he's gonna make it or not!!! You've got to come here and save him! We need your help Yusuke! Yukina wants to give him spirit energy but she's afraid that if he comes back I won't have anyone to save me from him! Yusuke, help!" She cried before dissapearing. "Keiko! COME BACK!"   
  
~  
  
//////"Kazuma?" Yukina asked. She was sitting on darkness. Hiei was laying next to her, his body bruised and bloody, and his head resting in her lap. "Yukina! It's so good to see your b..." "I can't talk very long, just listen! We were kidnapped by Ryunan, he trapped us in here and we can't get out. We need your help! Hiei's hurt and... You need to hurry! Koenma knows where! Hurry!!!" Yukina called before disappearing with Hiei. "Yukina, I'll save you!!!" Kuwabara called.  
  
~  
  
//////"K-k-kura-ma..." Hiei staggered out of the darkness. "Hiei! You're hurt!" Kurama cried before rushing over and trying to stop him from falling. Kurama's hand just passed through and Hiei hit the floor. He sat upright, obviously leaning on something but Kurama couldn't see a thing. "Yukina and Keiko are here with me, we were all taken by shadows. Yusuke knows all the details, but I know how they fight... You-you can't use light attacks... They...ugh..." Hiei closed his eyes before snapping to. "They feed off of it. It makes them stronger... You'll have to do hand to hand or use normal weapons, but... very important...You must take them......" Hiei passed out and disappeared. "You must what!? What!?"  
  
~  
  
"Hiei, Yukina, and Keiko were all kidnapped!" Kurama bust in Yusuke's bedroom door, where Kuwabara and Yusuke were sitting on the floor. "We know already, take a seat." Yusuke said in an ashen voice. "Oh." Kurama said and sat on the floor with them. "How are we gonna save them?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know. We don't know where they are being kept so..." "I know. At least I know Koenma knows. Yukina told me in my dream." Kuwabara said, cutting Kurama off. Yusuke stood, fist clenched. "Well come on then! We've got some friends to save!" He cried and they left quickly. They arrived in Reikai to see a storm of paperwork flying all over. Apparently, Koenma was throwing a tantrum about something. The door to his office was open and he appeared to be throwing cupcakes at the walls. "I asked for chocolate, not mudworm! OGRE!!! Get me my chocolate cupcakes please..." He said the last sentance rather composedly. Yusuke could see worms crawling around in the mess of a cupcake next to the door. "Yes sir, immediately!" Ogre said nervously and ran out as mudworm cupcakes pelted his back.   
  
"Koenma! Hiei, Keiko, and Yukina have been kidnapped!" Yusuke cried, getting his attention. "WHAT!?!?!? Who did it!?" He cried an the rest of the cupcakes flew up in the air along with paperwork and a few, poor, working guys. "Some guy named Ryunan." "RYUNAN!? It can't be! He's been locked up for years!" Koenma cried as Ogre came back with a letter "Koenma sir, it's urgent." Ogre said when Koenma shoved it away. He snatched it angrily and read under his breath.   
  
Dear King Enma Jr.   
  
Koenma,   
  
We regret to inform you that the infamous criminal Ryunan unfortunately escaped from his maximum security cell two days ago. We also regret to inform you that the guard stationed at his cell commited suicide while on duty, letting the keys to the cell slip to within reach of the prisoner and therefore, directly causing the escape to be successfull. We request that you please aid us in recapturing the wanted criminal. Every means of capture at our disposal is now being put into action,   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Jutotio   
  
Warden of Reikai Maximum Security Prison  
  
"WHAT!?!?!? OGRE, FIRE THE GUARD STATIONED AT HIS CELL!" Koenma cried. "But sir, he's dead." Ogre said nervously. "Oh. THEN FIRE THE WARDEN!!! I WILL NOT HAVE INCOMPITENCE IN MY PRISONS!!!" Koenma cried. "But sir, the warden couldn't help it!" Ogre protested. "NOW!!!" Koenma cried, throwing is cupcakes at him. Ogre ran out muttering, "Yes sir!"   
  
"If you want to get them back, you'll have to go to Ryunan's old mansion. He'll most likely keep them there. But I know I wouldn't, he's never had an uninvited guest in his house. He has discusting defences all over and Shadow Warriors guard the entire place." Koenma said. "Just tell us where it is!" Yusuke insisted. Koenma sighed but abliged.   
  
~   
  
"Are you sure this is it?" Yusuke asked, stunned at what he was seeing. "Yes. It is a bit more cheerfull then I expected though." Kurama said from their position, about 100 yards away, on the top of a hill. The mansion was surrounded by flowers and had white, clean walls with vines creeping up them. It was, as Kurama discribed it, quite cheerful. However, the doors were intimidating and forbonding and gave the impression that one who entered would be sternly disiplined. Walking down the rather large hill, Kuwabara noticed something on the doors. "Hey, are those people?" He asked and pointed at the doors. Kurama squinted at it. "Yes, two of them. Probably guards. Let's hurry, Hiei might not have much longer." Kurama said and they began to run down the hill, weapons outstreched, and ready for battle.   
  
"Wait, stop!" Yusuke yelled as they came to within 10 feet of the doors. Everyone skidded to a hault. "Look, two girls." Kuwabara said softly as he gestured to the two girls on the door. They were both chained to it about 3 foot off the ground and blood trickled down their arms from the chains. Dried blood stained their white flowing dresses, suggesting that they had been there for some time. They looked asleep almost. "Ugh, they're dead. That's sick..." Kurama said as he looked at them. One had long flowing black hair and wore silver bracelets and a large emerald necklace around her neck. The other had long blonde hair with gold bracelets and a large saphire necklace around her neck.   
  
"It looks like we'll have to cut them down to open the door." Yusuke said. "I'll do it." Kurama volunteered and pulled out his rose whip. He slashed the chains repeatedly, shaking the two girls before stopping. "It must be enchanted, we'll have to cut the girls then." Kurama said and prepaired to lash the girls by swallowing and covering his mouth. Suddenly, one of the girls moaned and her eyes opened slowly. It was the blonde one, her saphire necklace caught the light as she lifted her head. "M-Mariebella... Mariebella! Wake up." The blonde said and shook the black haired girl's chains. "What is it? Let me sleep..." Mariebella groaned. "But we have company, and I believe he aimed for you first." The blonde said slowly. Kurama looked at his arm. He was aiming for Mariebella.   
  
He pulled down his arm and blushed. Mariebella opened her eyes. "Well it's about time anyways. This is Jutsuki, the not-as-funny-as-she-thinks-she-is little..." "Hush, save it. I'm Jutsuki, and this is Mariebella. I'm afraid you'll have to kill us to pass." Jutsuki cut Mariebella off. Yusuke's eyes bugged out. "What!? You've got to be kidding me..." Yusuke said slowly. "No, it's true, and you aren't the first to hear it." Jutsuki said softly. "Well, why? That's not much of a defence!" He protested. "Yes it is. It's brilliant actually. No one has killed you or gotten past before, have they?" Kurama asked. "No. You'd think after 300 years we'd at least be missing our hands but..." Jutsuki said with no fear in her voice. "300 YEARS!?" Kuwabara asked, dumbfounded. "YES! Not a single soul has had the guts to kill us! Good for me!" Jutsuki said. "Please, kill me. I'm begging you, please? I'm so bored up here and miserable!" Mariebella asked softly looking distraught. She started to cry softly and slumped. "Idiot! She activated a spell to make her pass out by asking someone to kill her, she does it every time." Jutsuki explained. "She doesn't mean it, she just doesn't want to feel herself dying incase you kill us." She added.   
  
"Oh." "Anyways, we have enough majic to grant you each one wish if you spare us, as long as it doesn't conflict with Lord Ryunan's wishes." Jutsuki said. "Can we wish for another door?" "No." "Can we wish for the door to move?" "No." "How about this. I'll just open up the wall." Kuwabara said and took out his spirit sword. He sliced at the wall and nothing happened. "It's all enchanted. The entire mansion and grounds." Jutsuki said. "Then can we wish for the chains to be gone?" "No. Sorry." "Ugh! Can we wish for the chains to break?" "What do you think?" "UGH!!! What can we wish for!?" Yusuke asked. "A moutain of money, healing powers, and 100 pre cooked souls are a few of the wishes that I've granted. Personally, I think they were all idiots, but... Anyways, lots of people come just for the wishes. Very few actually come to see Lord Ryunan." Jutsuki said sadly.   
  
"I know what to wish for. It's obviouse he wants to see us, so, my wish is ready." Kurama said slowly. "Great, what is it. Word it carefully. And you have to say, I wish." Jutsuki said. "I wish all of the enchantments on the mansion and it's grounds were removed in three seconds." Kurama said slowly. Jutsuki's eyes lit up. "Mariebella, help me out with this one!" She said excitedly as Mariebella woke. Mariebella cried in happyness. "One, two, three!" They counted as blue light surrounded them and the entire mansion. The cheerfull roses turned to thorny cactuses, the white paint chipped and pealed exposing the rotting wood, clouds appeared and almost all light dissapeared, but the chains remained and the large doors stayed closed. Kurama slashed the chains, causing the girls to fall to the ground, dragging their severed chains as they struggled. "Ah!" They cried out in pain as they hit the ground unceremoniously. "It worked!" Yusuke said happily as he and Kuwabara ran over to the girls.   
  
"You would think, in 300 years, that four broken legs would heal." Mariebella groaned as she lay there, flat on her back, and with broken chains on her wrists. "Your legs are broken?" Kurama asked softly as he picked up Jutsuki. "Yes. Ryunan did it 300 years ago when he captured us. He wanted a wish, and we gave it to him too, after about 4 hours of torture..." Jutsuki said with pain in her voice. Kurama held her gently, she was as fragile as a glass doll, and looked like she had already broken. Kuwabara picked up Mariebella and held her maiden style. "Let's go. We'll have to take them with us." Kuwabara said gruffly and Yusuke obligingly opened the door, revealing a long, torch lit corridor.  
  
___________________________  
  
I'm cuttin' off here. Sorry. I need some ideas for evil traps and defences though. Please R/R with your ideas! Luv ya! 


End file.
